A Stroke of Perfection
by BlackisnotEMO
Summary: Phineas and Ferb in highschool. How is Ferb going to win over Vanessa's attention, especially since she was one of the more popular seniors in school? Will Vanessa come to realise that there was more to this freshman that meets the eye? No flames pls! :D
1. Prologue

This is basically a fic where Phineas and Ferb are at high school in their freshmen year while Vanessa and Candace are in their senior year. (It makes the age gap between Ferb and Vanessa less complicated… :s)

Mostly Ferb x Vanessa because I think that they make a really cute pairing… But this contains slight Phineas x Isabella and Candace x Jeremy as well.

I'm writing this to take a short break from my Bleach fanfic(s)… It can be a toughie if you're attempting to write YoruSoi as seriously as you possibly can. =) Plus I'm a little addicted to this Disney show mainly because of its humor and creativity in music. And humor. I know I'm childish. ==

Please read and review anyway! Thanks. :D

---BlackisnotEMO

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb._

**Prologue**

A young British teenager kept a perfect silence as he chewed on his sandwich slowly, only half-listening to his stepbrother as he drabbled on about some new invention he was planning to create after finishing their homework for the day.

He nodded absently at each sentence, keeping his gaze locked solely upon the piece of bread in his hand. He never needed to know _why_ his stepbrother wanted to create something; all he needed to do was to bring that creation to life.

_Mechanical engineering_ was his specialty.

_Creativity and imagination_ was Phineas'.

Put the two of them together and you'll get yourself one heck of an awesome combination. Way better than that giant sundae they had once made when they were kids.

All of a sudden, a figure that breezed past their table caught his eye. He jerked his head towards her direction, his olive green eyes never leaving her face even after she had strolled past without noticing that she was being watched. The green haired boy felt like he was in a parallel universe. His stepbrother's voice was starting to fade away slowly, his voice being replaced by romantic music and the environment becoming all colorful and flowery.

_Odd_.

However, he gradually came back into reality as Phineas' voice rang in his ears.

"Earth to Ferb? I know what we're gonna do today!" smiled the usual cheery face of his stepbrother as the green haired boy nodded distractedly back at him.

_Who was that girl?_


	2. A Day in the Life of Phineas and Ferb

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Phineas and Ferb**

Ferb's POV:

So there I was, at the back of the class, busy sketching blueprints for me and my stepbrother's latest project as our teacher rambled on and on about difficult equations and sums that we freshmen cannot possibly understand. I had to roll my eyes at this; she had no clue on how complicating _real math_ was when living in _my_ world of mechanics.

But yet again I chose to remain silent, where was the logic if a 14-year-old boy were to argue with a woman three times his age?

I gave myself a satisfied grunt as I gazed down onto my own little project, giving a thumbs-up sign to my stepbrother who was impatiently awaiting my signal.

_The blueprints were done. _

As if on cue, the kid with a tuft of messy orange coloured hair seated in front of me raised his hand to obtain our teacher's attention.

"What is it this time, Phineas?" she asked, massaging her temples tiredly. This was starting to become a routine.

"May we be excused?" Phineas asked politely.

"What are you boys going to do this time, fill up the school taps with fizzy drinks?" she asked sarcastically.

Me and Phineas exchanged glances.

"Why, no, Ms Trellis, but we will _definitely_ note that down, thanks!" Phineas grinned as he got out from his seat with me tagging along behind. She sighed again, regretting ever bringing up that peculiar idea. With these two around, she was positive that _anything_ could happen.

"Aren't you two boys too young to be constructing all these bizarre contraptions in school?" she asked. Phineas raised a skeptical brow; must he always reply to this question? "Why yes, yes we are," was his usual reply before I closed the classroom door shut.

Normal POV:

"This is going to be awesome, Ferb! Very soon, our school will have its very own Olympic-sized swimming pool!" Phineas exclaimed as Ferb simply shrugged, continuing to busy himself by digging a huge hole in the school grounds using a tractor he borrowed from downtown.

Phineas simply grinned at his stepbrother's silence, he had long ago gotten used to it. He knew that behind this awkward silence was a _genius_. A genius that made everything he thought of to _happen_. Phineas was more than grateful to have Ferb around; he shuddered at the thought of him nonexistent in his life.

He continued to scrutinize the blueprints Ferb had drawn when a familiar head popped out from the bushes.

"What'cha doing?" a pretty Spanish girl with long black hair asked sweetly as usual as she approached the orange haired brother casually.

"Oh, hey Isabella! We're making a gigantic mega bigger-than-an-Olympic-sized swimming pool!" Phineas explained without looking up from his plans, irritating the girl slightly.

Ferb smirked as he noticed this; the main reason Phineas was even building this pool was because he had overheard Isabella complaining about the midget-sized pool the school had. On the other hand, he knew that Isabella too had a crush on his stepbrother who was either too dense or just too scared to acknowledge.

He shook his head, sighing slightly at the drama.

_Young love._

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas suddenly asked as he noticed their pet green platypus that usually roamed the school grounds to be missing.

* * *

On the other hand, Perry slipped on his signature agent hat as he took a deep breath, jumping directly into the dumpster and appearing in his secret hideout.

He then sat on his usual plush seat, awaiting his latest mission.

"Ah. Agent P," Major Monogram greeted from the huge screen in front of him. He paused slightly, wrinkling his nose. "You should at least take a bath before reporting in for the mission, you know," he held his nose at Perry's garbage scent. Perry raised an eyebrow, shaking his head nonchalantly while tapping his fingers impatiently against the table.

Carl appeared beside Major Monogram, whispering something into his ear. "Right… ahem. Sorry about that, Agent P, we will be sure to relocate your transporting location immediately," he coughed.

"As I was saying, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted picking flowers…" Perry raised an amused eyebrow at this. "Well… he's obviously up to no good. I want you to put a stop to it," he finished. Perry nodded and gave him a smart salute, dashing off for his mission.

* * *

Candace Flynn was busy walking down the corridor while chatting to her best friend Stacy when she stopped, retracing her steps to look out the window. Stacy too stopped, wondering what made her usually chatty friend so quiet all of a sudden. She received her answer once she too, peeked out the window.

"Oh wow. Aren't those like, your brothers?" she asked in surprise. Located right in front of the school building was a humongous swimming pool decorated with gold tiles. It was big enough to take in the entire student body! Right in the middle of the pool were none other than Phineas and Ferb, each wearing sunglasses and swimming trunks as they relaxed on a float.

"They are so busted," Candace gritted her teeth, flipping open her pink cell phone to once again complain about it to her mum. Before she could even begin to dial, another figure in trunks came into sight. "Hey Candace! You wanna join me and the guys in the new pool? I heard that it's huge!" Jeremy Johnson called out at her as he shot past, a crowd of students following after. "S-sure, Jeremy! I'll be with you in a sec!" Candace lowered her phone as Stacy gave her a knowing smirk. "Come on, Candace! Jeremy's waiting," she tugged at her best friend who still looked a little reluctant to have anything to do with her brothers.

"Well… Okay. I guess I'll let this one time slide."

Ferb's POV:

I am pretending to look relaxed as I sipped on my glass of fruit punch. On my left was my stepbrother who was chilling it out while engaging himself in conversation with Isabella and her group of friends. I didn't feel like talking. I was more focused onto my current task.

I lowered my sunglasses just a little; our new creation was definitely hitting it off with the students. In fact, I even added a mini bar and a gigantic slide that weren't in the original blueprints as a pinch of my 'Ferb-ness' as Phineas calls it. However, something or rather _someone_ was still nagging at me from the back of my head.

I glanced around anxiously, my eyes scanning for that girl I had seen earlier today. My face fell in slight disappointment when I realized that she was nowhere to be seen even in this huge crowd. I shook my head in frustration.

No, surely I can't be in _love_ with that girl? If not, why am I so eager to impress her then?

I closed my eyes, dismissing the girl from my mind. It must have been a mistake. No way would _Ferb Fletcher _and his brilliant mind fall to prey that easily especially to something as trivial as a _pretty face_.

* * *

'_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated~!!!' _theme song rings in the air.

Dr. D was busy arranging a couple of flowers in a pretty little pot when Perry crashes in through the window.

(Girl chorus: _Perryyyy_!) (Note: I watch too much of this as you can clearly see… =.=)

"Perry the Platypus! Why… you're a little early today aren't you, I mean I wasn't expecting any guests until after lunch..." he glanced at his wristwatch in surprise. Perry instead rolled his eyes at this, hissing to indicate that his nemesis' watch had stopped.

"Oh. Well, thank goodness I decided to set the trap early," he pushed a button, trapping Perry into a small cage. He then looked at his platypus nemesis, then at his flowerpot, and back again. "Heheh… It is a little bit embarrassing to see me gardening at a time like this but…" Perry cleared his throat and beckoned to a large machine near the window.

"You're so boring, Perry the Platypus, always straight to the point and not wanting to hear my blah-blah-blah but whatever… Behold! My Flowerpollinator-inator!" he announced proudly.

"You see, Perry the Platypus, after a lot of thinking, I realized that it wasn't my father's fault that I was assigned to be the lawn gnome, it was in fact… wait for it… the flowers' fault!" he clenched his fists. Perry yet again raised his eyebrows; he was _so_ underpaid to do this everyday.

"So, I shall plant flowers in every corner of the tri state area so that every kid in town will be assigned to become lawn gnomes to feel my pain! Oh and not to mention I bought all the gardening shops in Danville so that there will be no lawn gnomes to do the job for them!"

Perry frowned. He lifted up the cage and threw it directly onto the machine. Dr. D simply watched. So _that_ was the function of those little holes at the edges of the cage. It was to drill it down.

Oh snap.

The machine went haywire, sending a laser of light out the window before exploding into millions of pieces. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D yelled before sighing and marking it down on the wall.

"_Perry: 110, Dr. D: 0"_

Perry simply smiled, parachuting out of the building.

(Girl chorus: _Perryyyyy_!!!)

* * *

A laser beam shot into the pool, causing flowers to spurt out everywhere making the pool look like a forest reserve lake. Everyone clapped at the finale, this was obviously the end to the awesome pool party. Phineas sat up in surprise as his gaze met his stepbrother's.

"I swear, it wasn't me."

It was the first time Ferb had spoken for the entire day. "I knew it wasn't you, Ferb. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," Phineas shrugged as he and the crowd slowly bustled out of the pool and back into their classes just in time for their next lesson.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!"

**-Chapter End-**

How was it? =)

This chapter just gives you a rough overview of how they spend their time in school, not to your surprise I'm sure. There will be more Ferb x Vanessa and way more Vanessa in the next chapter, I promise! So review? Please?

---BlackisnotEMO


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Ferb's POV:

I am sitting quietly at a table in a corner of the school library, this being one of those rare moments where I was separated from my stepbrother. Most of these moments I would usually spend reading a book or sketching up something new.

That, however, was _before_ I got into high school.

I flipped through the pages of my workbook quickly while continuing to scribble speedily upon each page, grunting in annoyance at the amount of assignments I had received to spend my weekend on.

Phineas still had an extra period of English Literature today, I on the other hand had no interest in that particular subject and therefore had no reason to hang around in class; which brings me back to the point where I am sitting here alone while patiently awaiting my stepbrother's return.

I yawned slightly, deciding to give myself a little break for completing a whole load of homework in that slow and torturous hour.

_Now where on earth is Phineas_?

I tore my eyes away from my book, shifting my gaze to the wristwatch on my hand.

He should be here by…by…_wow_.

I froze in my seat as my olive green eyes noticed someone vaguely familiar approaching my table, her long cocoa colored hair swaying gently at the rhythm of her long steady strides. I felt my heart rise all the way up to my throat with each step she took; was she going to approach _me_?

My hopes, of course, painfully sunk as she took a turn to the left, stopping at a bookshelf not far away from my seat to search for a book. There seems to be some awfully strong magnetism about her because no matter how hard I tried, I just can't look away. I continued to gawk at her in a most uncivilized manner; part of me was horrified but the tiny stubborn part of me didn't really care actually.

The beautiful stranger was dressed completely in black, succeeding in complimenting her smooth fawn-brown skin. She was wearing a black leather shirt with a belt fastened at her waist that managed to flaunt her curves perfectly with tight black leggings and boots to match.

Once again, the air was filled with the same annoying but yet romantic music while beautiful flowers spurted all around the girl; apparently Phineas wasn't the only one who had his own fantasy world up in his head. It was so much more intelligible this time; there was definitely no mistake about it as I continued to gaze distractedly at the older girl.

Ferb Fletcher was in _love_.

Vanessa's POV:

I heaved a small sigh as my midnight blue eyes ran over various books tiredly; what was I doing here in the _library_ of all places on a Friday afternoon?

Oh _right_… I was going to spend the weekend with my dad.

_The joy. _

It wasn't that I hated my dad or anything, but it does somewhat bother me that my dad is in fact evil and has a cute little green platypus as his nemesis.

_Yup_.

Some normal genes I have.

I was sure that _every kid _in school would probably be having a blast right now, maybe watching a movie or even hanging out with their dates in the mall. Just look at this place, it was completely deserted!

_Well, I stand corrected. _

I arched my eyebrow in slight surprise as I caught sight of a boy slightly younger than me sitting alone in a quiet corner with a handful of books lying open in front of him. I had never seen him around before; he was probably one of the new freshmen. Even so, I couldn't help but to let a tiny smile escape my lips.

_Looks like its only you and me in here today, freshman_.

I began to make my way towards the boy, stopping just steps away from him to try my luck at the aisle fairly close to his table.

I can't help but to glance at the strange green-haired boy once in awhile; having the strange suspicion that he was watching me. I shook my head. That can't be right; his eyes were definitely locked onto his pile of books each time I gave him as much as a glimpse.

Ferb on the other hand was twisting uncomfortably in his seat; praying for her to not notice that he was secretly staring.

I decided to ignore my gut feeling, continuing my mission to locate the perfect book to spend my weekend with. Before I knew it, I was standing at the shelf right next to his table.

"Ah, perfect," I brightened up, reaching out to tug a book out from the dusty shelf.

Even after all this time, the freshman continued to remain as silent as ever.

Well, I can roughly conclude that he certainly wasn't the talkative type. That was good; this school definitely needed more people like him around.

Our eyes met. An awkward silence continued for a few moments before I decided to break it and to be on my way.

"How's it going?" I asked politely as I gave him a small smile, my eyes however focused on flipping through the pages of my book to ensure that it was in good condition.

…_still no reply. _

Once I realized that the boy wasn't going to say anything, I simply shrugged it off lightly, making my way towards the counter to get my book borrowed.

Normal POV:

Phineas had no trouble searching for his stepbrother in the library, his green hair and absolute silence made him stand out of the crowd. The orange haired teen was literally bursting with excitement, not even noticing that a dark-haired senior had just brushed past him with a smile on her face as he made his way to his brother.

"Hey, Ferb! Isn't it great? The weekend is finally here!" he grinned broadly at his stepbrother, longing to share his excitement with his best mate.

"Um… Ferb?" Phineas waved his hand in front of his stepbrother's face in slight worry; it wasn't like him at all to become this distracted.

Ferb seemed to snap out of his trance, giving his brother a slight nod to indicate that he was all right. No one could have ever guessed that behind his usual calm demeanor, Ferb Fletcher's brain was slowly but surely going to overdrive.

"_SHE SPOKE TO ME!"_ he wanted to scream out to the world but instead of an overexcited boy skyrocketing all the way to the moon, all one could see was an emotionless and expressionless little genius that one would comprehend as unruffled and unperturbed in any way; even fearless, maybe, due to his lack of expression.

Yup, that was Ferb for you.

"As I was saying, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Phineas shrugged off his stepbrother's strange behavior easily, switching back into his usual bubbly mode. Ferb shook his head again, starting to stuff his books into his knapsack. "Great! We can work on one of your awesome blueprints then!" he grinned as the duo started to walk off. Ferb nodded before taking into consideration one _tiny_ fact he had overlooked.

"Don't _you_ have any plans with Isabella?"

"Ferbbb!"

* * *

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sighed mainly to herself as she stared absentmindedly at the house just across the street. Even with the many other friendly neighbors she had, she always chose to look at _this_ particular house.

Two boys her age could be seen under a big shady tree in the front yard with their pet platypus loyally by their side. They seemed to be studying numerous sheets of blue paper which were scattered all over the place, making their green lawn look more like a blue ocean. Even at this strange scene, her eyes were trained on only one person in particular.

_Phineas Flynn. _

He was her _first _friend the day she set foot in Danville.

He was her _first_ best friend who she could always count on whether rain or shine.

He was her _first_ crush who made her look forward to each day because she knew that a great day awaits her the moment she looks out the window and sees him smiling up at her.

And now, all she wanted was for him to become her _first_ and _last_ boyfriend.

Each day she spent with him only made her fondness for him grow stronger and stronger with every passing day. She had even been dropping off countless hints about how she felt about him since their childhood days but he was always oblivious to them even up 'til now. It didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would, just spending time with him even if it was just as friends seemed worth it to the love stricken girl.

She swung the Flynn-Fletcher's wooden gate open slowly, making her way into the lawn to as she made sure not to step on the pieces of paper to get to the pair.

"What'cha doing?" came along her infamous cat phrase as she smiled at them sweetly as usual, both hands clasped behind her back.

"Isabella!" his cheery voice made her heart skip a beat as he greeted her, with Ferb only giving her an acknowledging nod in response. "You sure came at the right time. Feel like doing anything special today?" he asked brightly, continuing to flip through the many sketches laid out in front of him.

The young teen's features lighted up slightly at this; was it going to be the chance she was waiting for? "Well, actually… I was thinking that maybe you and I could go check out that new movie…" she started, hoping that he would _finally_ catch on to her true intentions. "Oh, you mean that new horror movie? Yeah Ferb and I would love to go!" Phineas cut in quickly, not knowing why he felt so nervous all of a sudden.

He _so_ wasn't ready for this.

"Oh… Um… Seven then?" there was a tone of disappointment in her voice; today obviously wasn't _the day._

_Again_.

Ferb raised his eyebrow at this; sometimes Phineas just needed to keep his mouth shut. "Seven would be perfect. And now-" he dismissed the matter completely, smiling at her with his usual smile that made her heart flutter as he continued chatting to Ferb about their next adventure.

Isabella simply smiled as she listened to him judge his stepbrother's blueprints in admiration, knowing that today was going to be like every other day. She always ended up turning one blind eye on the matter; always comforting herself that the boy simply wasn't ready yet.

_I'll wait forever if it means that he'll love me back someday._

* * *

"Hey Candace."

"Hey Stacy," Candace Flynn sighed into her pink phone while she lay upside down on the couch in the living room, twirling a lock of her amber colored hair with her finger.

"How's Jeremy? Has he called you yet?" her best friend asked, worried at her tone. Candace is never down when speaking on her cell phone.

Head-over-heels-in love with Jeremy, _yes_.

Overreacting because of Jeremy, _yes_.

Scarily happy because of something Jeremy did, _yes_.

Panicking because of Jeremy, _yes, yes and yes_!

But _never_ down because of Jeremy.

_Something was wrong._

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore, Stace… I'm not even sure if he's _the guy _anymore," she replied miserably.

"WHAT??!!!" Stacy practically screamed into the phone, causing the latter's hair to be blown back as she flinched at the ear-splitting sound.

"Whaddaya mean he isn't _the guy_? Candace, the only guy you ever talk about with me is Jeremy Johnson. So why the sudden doubt?" she asked worriedly, her friend was definitely not feeling very well.

_Maybe I should call 911. _

"No, Stace, you don't have to go through the trouble of bringing me an ambulance…" she sighed again, easily reading her best friend's mind. "Then what is the problem?" she asked suspiciously.

"I dunno, Stacy… I like Jeremy and all-" she paused as Stacy corrected her sentence.

"Love."

Candace just had to smile; this was one of the million reasons why she loved Stacy to bits. "Okay, okay. I _love_ Jeremy but it seems that he just doesn't want to take the next step with me. Yeah we go for dates and all but he still hangs out with other girls sometimes too, you know? I'm just not sure if he's serious," she poured out her feelings quickly. "Girl, you've obviously been thinking way too much," Stacy sighed in relief; thank goodness it wasn't as bad as she thought. _Everyone_ in school knew that those two were meant for one another!

"Listen to me, Candace. Do you still want him to be _the guy_?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah…" Candace nodded.

"More confidence, girl! Do you still want him to be _the guy_?!!" she asked again.

"Yeah!" Stacy was starting to get her all worked up now.

"I said, DO YOU STILL WANT HIM TO BE THE GUY?!!" okay this was starting to freak her out just a little…

"YES I DO! I REALLY LOVE JEREMY, I JUST WANT HIM TO FEEL THE SAME WAY!" it was Stacy's turn to flinch as Candace's voice rang loudly into her ears.

"That's my girl," she managed a crooked smile, straightening her frizzled hair due to the deafening voice coming out from the little holes in her cell phone.

"To get your relationship to move up a notch, you have to step up on your game, Candace! It says so here in the latest issue of Teen Preen Magazine!" she urged in excitement. Candace simply listened, thoroughly stunned.

_I've got to step up on my game?_

**-Chapter End-**

Hiya. :D

First off, I'm really sorry for the long(?) wait and I'm also sorry for the fact that there obviously isn't a plot to this fic yet… == However I can assure you that I'm working on it!

Oh and to be clear there isn't going to be a lot of Perry x Doofenshmirtz action in this one, so once again, I'm sorry if I disappointed any Perry fans! My pea-sized brain is just unable to juggle so many plots as little as they may seem and squish them all into one story. :/

*Goes into a corner and mopes*

Anyway… Please review! Ideas are welcome if you feel like dropping them in, my inbox/review page is always open for suggestions! =)

---BlackisnotEMO


	4. We Love Monday Mornings!

**Chapter 3: We Love Monday Mornings!**

Monday mornings were _always_ the busiest time of the week.

Almost every student could be seen spending as much time as they could in the hallways doing anything they possibly can just to let a good few minutes pass before entering their dreaded classes to begin a fresh new week of homework.

This Monday was no different. The narrow hallways were crowded with students as they killed as much time as they could especially by talking endlessly to one another.

Ferb Fletcher watched in amusement as he noticed a figure breezed past him; did he just see a guy _skateboard _past?

Phineas Flynn on the other hand did not even notice; continuing to go on and on about what a success the weekend project was considering the fact that Ferb managed to pull off building an underwater theme park only by using bits of scrap metal and a lot of peanut butter.

One must _never_ forget the peanut butter.

Sure, most of the peanut butter melted after a few hours but hey, they had fun while it lasted.

Ferb allowed just the tiniest hint of smiles to escape his lips, nodding at his beloved stepbrother's words as they walked side by side in the busy hallway. Phineas simply grinned back; he loved it when Ferb smiled. It was something he definitely had to make him do more.

"Whassup, kids?" a familiar husky voice was heard as they stopped at their respective lockers to retrieve their books. "Buford! Where were you last week? You missed out on an awesome theme park!" Phineas greeted at their 'frienemy' cheerfully as usual.

"Eh. I had to go to the Bully Club annual meeting, see?" the muscular teen pointed proudly at a badge pinned onto his black T-shirt.

"Um… You spelt '_bully'_ wrong," Ferb commented quietly. "Exactly! We bullies ain't got no time for spellin'. Pushing kids around, it's a stressful job, but someone has gotta do it," he sighed as he stuck out his foot, tripping over some kid they didn't know. "Well, so long guys. Duty awaits," he said seriously, trudging down the hallway. The brothers simply stared at each other in amusement before Ferb was the first to speak.

"_You have got to be kidding me." _

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?" Isabella came up to them, her books already in hand as she stood closer to the orange haired brother. "Hey, Isabella. We're only getting our textbooks out from our lockers for now, but I can feel it, something big is about to happen!" Phineas grinned back at his best friend.

The two of them continued to converse, giving Ferb a little moment to himself as he busied himself by grabbing his own stuff out of his locker.

He was busy stacking books into his hands when out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a group of seniors heading his direction. He presumed them to be the Goth group as all of them were dressed in no other color but black. He continued to watch, his free hand still piling books into his arms.

Ferb blinked, narrowing his eyes.

_Could it be? _

Yes, there was no mistake about it.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes took in a single figure that stood out from the sea of black, her perfect features stunning him all over again.

"See you later Vanessa," the mob left, leaving the girl by her locker that was ironically located beside his.

"Vanessa," he murmured slowly to himself, registering the name into memory. Before he could stop himself, he growled flirtatiously, liking the way her name sounded.

_What?!!_

Did his instinct just overpower his brain?

How could that have happened to _him_?

Vanessa looked at the boy standing next to her in surprise; wasn't that the freshman she had seen in the library last week?

They simply stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she craned her neck to look up at the ton of books in his arms that stacked all the way up to the ceiling.

"Looks like you have a tough day ahead of you," she commented in amusement, a teasing smirk playing on her lips.

Ferb finally stopped as her words sank in, flushing in embarrassment at his thoughtless act. What in the world had possessed him to do such a thing?

Before he could figure out a smart reply to her, she had already turned to walk away, not expecting an answer from the quiet younger boy anyway after her experience the previous week.

Ferb heaved a tiny sigh as he continued to watch her even as she was walking away.

Why can't he act normally in front of her?

On the other hand, Phineas' eyes widened in amazement at the tower of books in his stepbrother's hands.

"Whoa, Ferb! Why the thousands of millions of books?!" he asked in surprise.

Ferb simply looked at him, dazed.

"_I guess its because I love Mondays."_

* * *

Candace peeked into the music room cautiously with Stacy beside her, ready to execute their plan.

Well, _almost_ ready anyway.

She could almost hear her own heart beating faster and faster against her chest at every step that took her closer to _him_.

"I can't do it," she bit her lip, edging away from the doorknob. "You have to! Just ask him out! I'm sure that he'll say yes!" Stacy urged her best friend.

"What if he says no? He is the one who usually asks me out, not the other way round! What if he doesn't like to be asked? What if he hates me for that?!! What if-" she panicked as her voice rose higher with each sentence.

"Candace! Breathe," Stacy commanded as the orange haired teen took in large gulps of air. "Okay, okay. Lets do this," she finally calmed herself, her hand on the doorknob.

She twisted it open ever so slowly…

"Oh for the love of Jeremy, Candace," Stacy rolled her eyes, pushing her friend in.

Inside the room, a tall blonde guy with sky blue eyes was busy strumming on his guitar when he stopped upon seeing the figure stumbling into the room.

"Candace!" he looked at her in surprise, standing up from his stool to help her up. "Are you alright?" there was a tinge of worry in his voice as he scrutinized her for any injuries. "I'm fine," the latter blushed slightly upon their contact, brushing imaginary dust off her usual white skirt.

_Jeremy can be so sweet sometimes. _

"So, anything up?" he smiled, secretly feeling happy at her presence. Candace's brain seemed to freeze over after seeing her crush's face, completely forgetting why she was even there in the first place. "Uh…" she glanced out the door for help; to see Stacy mouthing her an 'ask him' while giving her a thumbs up sign.

Candace took in a deep breath.

"Would-you-like-to-hang-out-with-me-later-after-your-shift-at-the-Slushy-Burger-today?" she let all of it out at once, earning a puzzled look from the boy.

"Um… Candace? I don't underst-" he started. "Would you like to hang out with me later after your shift at the Slushy Burger today?" she asked nervously. Jeremy paled slightly at the question.

He was actually overjoyed to be asked out especially since it was from _her_ but…

"I would love to, Candace, but…" he bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"B-But?" her face fell at his words. "Truth is that all my time is taken up by this song I'm working on and I really need to get it done as soon as possible. I'm pretty much _completely_ tangled up with my chords," he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, is the song for the Talent Show?" she brightened up slightly.

_At least he had a good reason. _

"Um…" he paused to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly.

Man he would hate to lie especially to _her_.

"Not exactly… It's for someone… that you know…" he chose his words carefully, twisting his guitar strap slung across his chest awkwardly.

"Oh."

For a moment, the two daren't look at one another. "I understand. Um… Catch you later then?" she slowly made her way to the door. "Definitely," he smiled, inwardly sighing in relief. Thank God Candace wasn't the type who misunderstood things.

If only the poor boy knew.

* * *

Vanessa's POV:

So here I am in my classroom, paying no attention whatsoever to the poor teacher in front who was trying in vain to get the others to settle down. I rolled my eyes as I watched a boy plaster a piece of paper which read 'kick me' onto her back without her realizing it while the rest of the class simply giggled at the practical joke. "Give it a rest, Randy," I sighed as the said boy stuck his tongue out at me.

High school boys can be _so_ immature.

I shifted my gaze to focus onto a boy sitting in the front row who was chatting with his friends. Before I knew it, I had this dreamy smile on my face. That boy was the only one in my miserable class worth dating. He wasn't anything like the other guys. He was _so_ cool.

It was later then when I heard the most embarrassing thing said about me.

"Dude, that Goth chick is checking you out," one of my crush's friends nudged him, causing him to turn towards my direction. I could feel the temperature rising in my cheeks; what would he think of me now? Some kind of weird stalker I guess… Now he'll never want to date me.

Our eyes met. He looked stunned for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. I could melt right then.

_Did Johnny just- _

_Oh my gosh! _

I turned away quickly, not wanting him to know that I was not-so-secretly staring at him the whole time.

"Can any of you do me a favor by passing this letter to one of the freshmen in-" the teacher asked. I raised my hand, grabbing the sheet of paper from her hands and dashing out of class.

I'll do _anything_ to get away from there for now.

The boy with messy brown hair smiled to himself as he watched her leave; that girl was pretty hot.

I was practically skipping down the hallway as I headed to one of the junior classes with the letter I was supposed to deliver; I was on cloud nine.

Now if only there was some way to get Johnny to notice me…

I knocked on the door politely before opening it and entering the class. I could feel a sea of inquisitive eyes on me as I strode over to the teacher's table.

I took a quick glance at the young freshmen before a speck of green hit my eye. The same green-haired boy I had been seeing so much of recently was already looking at me, his right hand however continuing to pencil down some notes into a notebook on his table. I forced my eyes off him for a second to speak to the teacher, a hand resting on my hip as I held out the letter for her to see.

"Alright, a hot babe finally enters our class!" one of the boys sniggered as a few of them began to whistle and catcall at me. I simply ignored them; I was already used to this sort of treatment as guys tend to do that wherever I go. The only thing puzzling me now though was _why_.

"Hey, I have something here for a… Ferb Fletcher?" I read the envelope carefully before looking at the teacher for help. "Green haired boy in the second last row," she pointed. I followed her gaze, arching my eyebrow in amusement.

_You again?_

Ferb's POV:

I saw red.

I really truly honestly did.

I had to restrain myself from jumping onto those brats who dared wolf-whistle at Vanessa and beating the daylights out of them. No matter how many times I tried analyzing the situation, it always ended up putting me in the same position.

I'll admit it, I was _jealous_.

I used to think that jealousy was a pointless emotion that only shallow minds could have because _nothing_ in this world could be worth getting jealous over.

I was proven wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

I didn't even realize how hard I was griping my pencil when it snapped into two due to the excess pressure applied onto it. However, I could feel the jealousy melt away and it being replaced by pure curiosity as I watched her make her way towards… _me_?

I quickly replaced my pencil as though the incident never happened, continuing to scribble continuously into my poor notebook that was filling up fast.

"I seem to be seeing you a lot," she was the first to speak as she looked at me, a smile painting over her already beautiful features.

_I swore that I felt my heart stop right there and then. _

"Your name is Ferb?" she asked.

_She was standing close enough for me to notice that she had the most beautiful midnight blue eyes I had ever seen._

"It says here that you have a letter from… the President of the Tri-State Area?" she read in somewhat amazement.

_Her presence had made me completely tongue-tied. I couldn't say a word._

Normal POV:

"Oh! Whaddaya know, Ferb! The President _did_ send back the review we requested!" Phineas cut in.

"Stepbrother," he continued before Vanessa could even open her mouth.

"Oh."

"So you guys are like… working on something important?" she handed the letter to Ferb, who was still looking at her and not saying anything with his pencil moving awkwardly across page after page.

"Why yes, yes we are," Phineas answered politely, smiling at the stranger.

"Well okay then, good luck with your project, whatever it is," she nodded, turning to head out of the class.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Ferb finally found his voice, speaking to her in his clear British accent.

Vanessa was caught by surprise as she spun around to look at the green haired boy; surprised not only at his ability to actually talk but also at his unbelievably _sexy_ British accent.

_And how did he know her name?_

"Your welcome, Ferb," she paused before continuing with an amused smile etched onto her lips.

"I think you need a new notebook."

* * *

Isabella stopped chewing on her sandwich, just noticing the worried look on Phineas' face as they sat together during lunch.

"Phineas? Is something bothering you?" she decided to question him about it.

"Oh, nothing's bothering me, Isabella, but something is definitely bothering Ferb. He seems so… _distracted_ lately. I just can't put my finger on it!" he explained sadly, his hazel brown orbs taking in his stepbrother who was waiting for his turn at the lunch line. "If only I knew what the problem is, I would love to help him out with it," he continued.

Isabella turned to look at Ferb, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ferb's just caught with a little disease, Phineas," she smiled. "Huh? A disease? Is it dangerous?" he looked at her in worry. The pretty Italian girl giggled at this, to his surprise.

"It's just a little disease called lovesickness," she explained, a smile on her face as she continued to observe Ferb. "Lovesickness? Ferb? No way!" Phineas said in disbelief, shaking his head.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that Ferb would never… _would he_?

"The signs are everywhere, Phineas," she beckoned him to look at his stepbrother. All Phineas could see was Ferb buying himself a plate of spaghetti.

"What sorta signs?" he asked curiously. Isabella blushed slightly; was this a chance to get more intimate with him? "Well, she's be the only one he thinks about all day, he'll try getting as close to her as he could…" she sighed, leaning in closer to the oblivious boy.

"Ferb's in love with the lunch lady??!!!" his eyes widened in shock as he watched Ferb lean forward towards the fat old woman to hand her a few coins. Isabella, slightly irritated by the interruption, began to laugh anyway at his denseness. "No, silly, look harder," she smiled. Phineas gulped, finding it very difficult to concentrate with Isabella being so close to him.

"That's the girl! Say, wasn't she the one who entered our class this morning?" Isabella asked in surprise. Phineas looked at her incredulously. "How do you kn-" he started. "Please, Phineas. It's a girl thing," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Okay… So who is she?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure that her name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She's one of the most popular girls in school," she explained. "Wow. She must _really_ be popular to get Ferb's attention," he whistled. "I think we should… uh… we should…" Phineas blushed slightly upon realizing how close Isabella was to him. "Yes?" she asked seductively. Ferb approached their table, blinking at the sight of the awkward pair.

"_Am I interrupting something important?"_

"I-I know what we're gonna do today!"

**-Chapter End-**

Hello again. =)

Sorry for the wait, guys. I'm pretty busy with school and sports and a lot more stuff lately… It'll drag on for the year I think. Ugh. ==;

So I'll give you this longer chapter (I think) to make up for it! I hope that it's okay, pls review to confirm it? ;)

---BlackisnotEMO


	5. The Danville Xtream! Games

I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took me _so_ long to update… I'm sure I had explained my reason to many of you already… ^^; This _might_ be the last chapter I might be putting up for now; I'll only be continuing my writing after my exams are done after December. Sorry for the inconvenience if any.

Oh and wow, 30+ reviews already… I'm so happy that I can die now. :D

I guess I'll take this chance to thank _all_ you readers and reviewers for your support! All of you are my inspiration to write. ;)

-BlackisnotEMO

**Chapter 4: The Danville Xtream! Games**

Phineas Flynn was deep in thought as he sat quietly at his desk, drumming his fingers across its wooden surface absentmindedly in search for a solution to his latest and _toughest_ complication yet.

_Ferb._

Ferb had always been the one who has been looking out for him even back in the days where they had first became stepbrothers. He would be more than glad to do something nice for _him_ for a change; and by luck the chance he had been waiting for had finally arrived.

But what can _he_ do to help him out with this new girl? He never was one who was an expert in stuff like this. Heck, he was having problems of his own!

Maybe he should ask Isabella. She _was_ the one who had discovered Ferb's lovesickness in the first place anyway; so it wouldn't be much of a problem for her, _right_?

He gulped upon remembering the awkward incident during lunch yesterday. It was the first time she had ever been that close to him, 5.16 centimeters to be exact. He blushed hotly, his mind obviously straying away from his prime problem.

_How could one girl simply affect his thoughts as easily as that?_

Ferb on the other hand, was engrossed in sketching out his latest blueprint as usual, his mind focused onto his task as deftly as he could. Usually, it did not take the boy more than half an hour to complete a full sketch. Today however, was different.

The young genius sighed inwardly, finding himself to be very disorientated lately. His brain just seemed to be terribly occupied ever since he met _her_.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz screams perfect to him in every way.

_Too perfect. _

The boy with green hair frowned slightly, tapping his pencil irritably against his notebook. He longed to impress her in one way or the other, but the question was _how_?

Phineas' mahogany brown eyes continued to gaze blankly at his teacher when something she said caught his attention. "Well kids, be sure to turn on your televisions at 9.00am tomorrow morning! The annual World Extreme Games is something you don't want to miss!" she quipped as most of the teenagers nodded in agreement.

Phineas found himself to be raising up his hand before his brain could even work out all the possible projects he could accomplish with this new piece of information. "Miss Keene, what _sort_ of games do people in the World Extreme Games play?" he questioned curiously to the surprise of almost everyone in the room.

"You mean you _don't_ know what the World Extreme Games are?" one of his classmates asked in disbelief before the teacher could even open her mouth to speak.

Phineas shook his head without a hint of hesitation.

A series of gasps could be heard echoing the entire classroom.

"So you're saying you _never_ watched a World Extreme Game?" another kid asked incredulously.

Again, Phineas shook his head.

Another round of gasps echoed the room.

"What were you guys doing then on the 24th July when the games were on?" one kid asked in amazement. "Ferb, calendar check," Phineas simply said as his stepbrother fished out a little black diary from the back pocket of his trousers, flipping through it quickly.

"Jelly fishing."

"Ah yes, the grape flavored ones were the best," Phineas sighed in memory of their past adventure.

"Anyway… You haven't answered my question, Miss Keene! What games do they play worldwide? It must be really exciting!" he went back to his previous question. The poor teacher's lips were dry with exhaustion; she had been trying to get a word in from these teenagers for the last couple of minutes.

"Skateboarding!"

"Motocross!"

"Shark wrestling!"

"Bungee jumping!"

"Fire eating!"

"_Singing lullabies for babies!"_

The entire class fell silent as all eyes turned to stare at the small Indian boy sitting across the room.

"Heheh… Wrong channel?" Baljeet asked sheepishly, sliding behind his desk in embarrassment.

"World Extreme Games, huh?" the young teen raised his eyebrow slightly, a plan beginning to formulate in his head to replace his previous thoughts.

Ferb had concluded one day that a brain like his stepbrother's required a short but energy-packed attention span for it to function at its optimum. Phineas never strays on a problem for long; moving from one riddle to another in exceptional speed while still being able to solve the problems he encounters flawlessly; more flawless than one could ever think possible.

Phineas' intellect by now was being pushed to its limit; he was obviously thinking of an awesome new project to work on. It seemed that the World Extreme Games were immensely popular amongst everyone around the world.

_Why can't Danville do something as spectacular as well? _

A gradual but noticeable grin began to spread across his face; this plan of his just might work.

Oh scratch that, it _will_ work.

Ferb took a quick glance at his stepbrother, a hint of a smile on his face. He can recognize that expression anywhere.

_Phineas was thinking again. _

The next few moments passed by in absolute silence when suddenly, Phineas Flynn turned to look at his stepbrother, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

"_Danville Extreme Games_?" Isabella repeated interestedly after Phineas explained his latest idea to his best friend.

"No, Isabella, not _extreme_… It's _Xtream!_ With an exclamation mark at the back," he grinned as the girl giggled at the new phrase.

"So Phineas, how can I help you with your new Xtream! project?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I need you to help me spread the word about the World Extreme Games. Tell everybody that they'll be able to watch it right here in the school auditorium with a large movie screen!" he grinned excitedly. There was a look of puzzlement on the girl's face as she noted this into her head. "But don't you mean the Danville Xtream! Games?" she asked in slight confusion.

The orange haired boy had a twinkle in his eye as he simply grinned at her, knowing that his best friend knew him well enough not to question him any further after that.

"It's a surprise," that was all he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he continued to walk with her side by side, his hands buried into the pockets of his jeans with his eyes cast onto his feet.

The Spanish girl kept silent; she couldn't help but to ponder over the happenings that were occurring right now. She _did_ know him well enough to realize that he _was_ acting a little different around her lately; he seemed shyer perhaps?

_Did he finally notice that she liked him?_

"But what about everything else?" she managed to find her tongue before they headed their separate ways. Phineas gave her a reassuring smile; not noticing the dreamy expression on the latter's face as he did so.

"Leave that to Ferb and I."

* * *

Principal Dilworth could not suppress an amused smile from escaping his lips as he browsed through the flyer handed to him by the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, at the same time admiring the artistic and creative design hand-painted onto it. He had heard countless stories from the teaching staff about these two but this was the first time he ever had an encounter with the both of them.

The smile grew even wider when he noticed that both brothers were dressed up quite professionally; black and white business suits were decorating their bodies as they stood behind his desk wearing serious expressions on their faces.

"As you can see sir, it is crucial that you allow us to host this event in our school as this building is the only building in Danville which can hold in the entire town, with a little bit of alterations, of course as printed in page 54, paragraph 6 line 2," Phineas spoke in a business-like manner as the great man in front of him began to flip through the handmade manual Ferb had managed to type out in less than half an hour.

"Impressive," that word seemed to be all the man could say for once. He was baffled by the amount of intelligence and wit these two youngsters had to even come up with such an idea. "Well, if I may, sir, please sign here, here and here if you agree to our terms and conditions," Phineas pointed at a clean sheet of paper on the black polished desk. Dilworth did as he was told. "Thank you sir, we will now be on our way," Phineas nodded politely as Ferb opened the door.

"Uh, before you boys go, I have a question," Principal Dilworth dared himself to ask. "Very well, sir, what is it?" Phineas stopped as Ferb blinked at their principal, already anticipating his question.

"Aren't you boys a little too _young_ to be setting up a huge world-changing program involving all of Danville's citizens in one day held in our school building?" he asked.

The two stepbrothers simply looked at each other before Phineas replied their principal as coolly as ever.

"_Yes sir, yes we are."_

Phineas stopped, turning to look at his stepbrother as soon as the door closed upon suddenly remembering something important.

"_Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

_

'_Dubi dubiduba, Dubi dubiduba~' _Perry's theme song rings in the air.

Perry took a quick glance around the empty corridors cautiously before slipping on his agent hat and disappearing into a locker. He held his breath as a long tube sucked him down to headquarters; the locker being the scent of sweaty old gym socks. Perry sighed, making a mental note to discuss with Major Monogram regarding the hygiene of his transport devices.

The little green platypus landed on his plush chair in grace, offering a smart salute to the large screen in front of him.

"Ah, Agent P. So how is your new transport location? Any better than the first?" the man in a white moustache asked, resulting in a huff followed by a series of annoyed chatter from the little mammal.

"Carl! What did I say about Agent P's transport location?"

A loud crash was heard. Carl came into the screen, his glasses seemingly having a little crack in one of the lenses. "Sorry sir, but you startled me while I was carrying those large boxes of equipment…" he stuttered.

It was Major Monogram's turn to sigh, slapping his hand across his forehead in distress.

"Never mind. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted buying detergent. Detergent plus evil plus Doofenshmirtz can't be any good. I want you to find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it. We're counting on you," he ordered as Perry gave him another smart salute in reply.

He was about to rush off when he was cut off by the Major. "Hold on, Agent P, I'm not done yet. This assignment is meant to be completed tomorrow," he explained. Perry stopped in his tracks, turning his head to the screen in surprise.

_Then why…?_

"(clears throat) As you can see, today is Agent D(uck)'s birthday and we all want to celebrate it together with him, except Agent C(roc), of course, he might want to eat Agent D up," Major Monogram explained as a robot appeared from the ceiling to place a pink party hat upon Perry's head, replacing his agent hat. He lifted his eyebrow skeptically as usual, chattering in slight protest and amusement.

So there the platypus was with over twenty other different kinds of animals each wearing party hats, celebrating a duck's birthday while feasting on zoo feed which tasted like cardboard. Perry simply sighed, wondering what on earth made him sign up for this job.

'_Perryyyyy~!'

* * *

_

"Hey Candace," Jeremy Johnson smiled at his friend, hoping that she would not notice the tinge of blush spreading across his cheeks as he noticed how good she looked today. She wasn't wearing her usual red top and white skirt; instead she was wearing a sleeveless white hooded shirt along with a pair of black jeans complimenting her figure.

"Hey Jeremy! Notice anything different about me?" she smiled back, eager to hear his compliment. "Uh, you look really nice today, Candace," he blurted out without thinking, not knowing what else to say. He felt like kicking himself at that instant.

Gosh, how lame can he get?

You look _nice_?

_That's it?_

Candace felt her heart tighten slightly in disappointment as soon as she heard the compliment; had she failed to impress him? _Again?_

"Anyway, I was wondering if you're going to this World Extreme Games movie thing held in school tomorrow," he changed the subject quickly. "World Extreme Games movie? What Wor-" she was interrupted when a sheet of paper smacked directly into her face.

"Sorry 'bout that," Buford shrugged, speeding off with countless posters in his hand waiting to be delivered with poor Baljeet acting as his steed. "Mush!" he commanded. "Actually, you don't command a horse to mush, the preferred term is-" the Indian boy with curly black hair interrupted. "Whatever," Buford rolled his eyes as the two continued down the corridor.

"Freshmen," Jeremy and Candace said at the same time. Their eyes met for a split second before both sides broke eye contact, smiling nervously at one another without saying a word. "So," he started awkwardly, keeping his gaze locked onto his feet. Candace paused, taking a good look at the poster in her hands. World Extreme Games movie premier? Hosted by _Phineas and Ferb?_

"B-But… B-b-but…" she stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth. "I'll go if you do," the blond teen smiled shyly, daring himself to take her hand. His smile widened as he felt her fingers entwining his, an equally shy and yet happy smile on her face. "Sure," she replied without hesitation, releasing the valueless piece of paper. Busting her brothers proved to be nothing when compared to the time she gets to spend with the one boy she really cared about having in her life; besides her brothers of course.

"Oh, and Candace?"

"Yes, Jeremy?

"You look _really_ nice today."

Candace simply allowed a quiet grin to spread across her face.

_This was as good a start as any other.

* * *

_

The next morning, the school auditorium was abuzz with almost all the citizens of Danville. All of them took their seats in comfy plush chairs provided in the large hall, each taking sips of their cola while awaiting the anticipating movie to begin.

Seconds later, the one boy the entire town recognized made his way onstage with a small microphone in hand and skateboarding gear decorating his body. "Danville!" he yelled fervently into the microphone, his signature grin on his face. "_Are you ready?"_ he had succeeded in pepping up the audience as many shouts of excitement replied him, resulting in him clinging on to the microphone stand for his dear life as he flew off the stage.

"Gotta love the enthusiasm, people!" he laughed, landing right into his seat. Taking his cue, Ferb pushed a green button on a small remote control in his hand. The crowd _ooh-ed _and _ahh-ed_ as the huge dark curtains in front of them pulled apart automatically, revealing a huge movie screen.

As soon as the words 'The World Extreme Games' appeared on the screen, the crowd erupted in cheers. The next hour past by noisily; Danville just could not keep silent while cheering for their favorite teams as the games continued on.

"Now wasn't that the best skateboarding-rollerblading-skydiving-motocross-bungee jumping-shark wrestling program ever?" Phineas asked after the program ended. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Well folks, now that we've seen how the world plays their games, its now Danville's turn to show the world how we play!" a huge grin was plastered on his face as surprised whispers buzzed around the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, cats, dogs and platypuses, I, Phineas Flynn, with my best brother in the world, Ferb Fletcher, would like to present to you… The first ever Danville Xtream! Games!" he announced proudly.

This time, Ferb pushed a red button on the remote control.

All of a sudden, a _whoosh_ sound was heard. "The _whoosh_ sound was just the dark curtains around our masterpiece being brought down. Why else would you guys be walking around a dark corridor?" he explained.

The screen in front of them buzzed to life, revealing a series of cameras placed all around the school. The crowd gasped in astonishment; was that a gigantic water slide cascading down from the top of school building?

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas replied to their thoughts immediately. "Our contestants would be at the top of this very building, braving against all odds to complete the following tasks until they reach the bottom of the slide; wake boarding, shark-avoiding, barefoot crocodile-skiing, surfing and more! And here's some good news for you too, folks; all of you can have a turn down the slide after the games are done! It's perfectly safe, Ferb had planted jelly all over town so if you do slip off course, you bounce back up!" Phineas explained quickly.

Ferb pushed a yellow button; the entire floor ascended up to the rooftop where everyone could see the insane sport take place.

"And now! Presenting our contestants!" Phineas cued the drum roll.

"Buford Van Stomm! Guest pro surfer Andy Irons! Some dude I do not know! And our very own, Ferb Fletcher!" he announced as the crowd gave them a deafening cheer.

Ferb stood up on the stage quietly with the other three, still maintaining his perfect silence as the others waved and jumped around like madmen.

_Immature indeed. _

The young genius sighed, wishing that Phineas would just skip the introductions and head straight to the action.

His emerald green eyes began to linger to the audience; curious to see who was present here today. He stopped his search abruptly upon seeing that he had found whom he was secretly searching for. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the realization that _Vanessa Doofenshmirtz _was here too_.  
_

Vanessa's POV:

I couldn't help but to stare speechlessly at the boy who just got called up the stage. The green-haired boy I had met just a few days back looked completely different compared to the quiet shy genius I was used to seeing.

He was now a quiet shy _hot_ genius.

Ferb only had a pair of green khaki pants on with a string of white shells around his neck, making him look like a real surfer. In fact, I was pretty sure that he even looked hotter than Mr. Pro Surfer standing beside him although most of the girls present obviously thought otherwise, practically screaming their lungs out for the foreigner.

Before I knew it, an uncharacteristic blush began to spread across my cheeks as I briefly scanned his body, realizing how nicely toned Ferb actually was behind the baggy green shirt he had on most of the time. My blush intensified as I finally came to realize that those thoughts had actually surfaced in _my_ head.

_What am I thinking?_

"_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, did you just ogle at a freshman? A freshman whom you haven't even properly met?" _I scolded myself, dismissing my earlier thoughts immediately. I took a quick glance at the boy sitting beside me, sighing in relief. Johnny did not notice a thing.

However, I couldn't help but to allow a hint of a smile to cross my lips as I turned back to continue watching the boy; I can now conclude that his usual quiet demeanor was really who Ferb was; it wasn't just some exterior image he was trying to portray in school.

The smile I had on widened as I examined all four contestants onstage; Ferb was also definitely the most mature of the lot, increasing his appeal to me… I meant other girls.

My smile faltered just as quickly as my heart took a leap of surprise; he was now looking right at me.

Ferb's POV:

Even amongst the hundreds of thousands of people that turned up today, I still manage to spot the one person who infected my system like a virus.

I am still puzzling over how easily my eyes could spot her when the possibilities of doing so were remarkably low!

Having said that, I didn't take my eyes off her for even a millisecond; some irrational being in my body was telling me that she would disappear if I dared looked away.

I honestly wanted to scream at myself; how could that reasoning even be _logical_?

"Here we go again," I thought dryly, heaving a small sigh.

She had somehow managed to tamper with my sanity again.

I daren't blink now, seeing that there was the tiniest possibility that she _might_ disappear if I did look away for an instantaneous second.

No way would I risk _that_ happening.

Emerald green met midnight blue.

_Oh my gosh.  
_

Normal POV:

Ferb could feel his heart making a tiny leap of excitement as he maintained eye contact with her, his brain still registering the fact that she was looking at him.

_She was looking at him._

It felt as if all of his usually workaholic brain cells stopped functioning at that very moment, taking a break just to look at her.

His excitement turned into panic once he realized that he had no idea how to react to her in this position.

_The next few moments were truly one of the most embarrassing experiences he ever had in his life._

From a distance, the pretty Goth girl arched an eyebrow in amazement as she froze in her seat, turning her gaze to the boy sitting beside her.

"D-did he just wink at me?" she asked incredulously.

"Heh. Freshmen and their naïve minds. Though, I'm not surprised," Johnny smiled suggestively, causing the latter to blush once again.

"Naïve, huh?" she murmured as she stole a glance at the freshman; he was already heading to the top of the gigantic water slide.

By any means, the word 'naïve' just doesn't seem to fit into his description.

However she could not deny the fact that she _did_ find the wink surprisingly cute.

* * *

'_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpa..pa..pa..~!' _theme song rings in the air?

"Oh darn I forgot to change the batteries of that thing… now it makes my evil lair sound like a pa..pa..party!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shook his head in disgust, fishing out a few batteries from his pocket.

Before he could insert it into the DVD player, a deafening crash rang in his ears. He sighed, replacing the batteries without even bothering to turn around. "Hello, Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry I do not have a trap set out for you today, I didn't have the time to buy you a new one so please sit down on this harmless wooden stool I placed in front of you while I tell you about my latest evil plan," he explained to the bewildered-looking platypus who obliged all the same.

"Perry the Platypus, have you ever noticed that I always have clean white evil lab coats on whenever you encounter me six days a week? Six days because I take one day off to visit Vanessa but that's not the point," he cleared his throat.

Perry simply watched his nemesis as he paced up and down the room, rolling his eyes at the meaningless drama. "Even if I have such clean clothes, Perry the Platypus, I absolutely _hate_ to wash! So I send them to the laundry every week. However, the price of wash had increased these past few days! If I have to spend more money on my clothes, I will have less money to spend on my inventions! Less inventions means less evil and less evil means goodbye evil status I had for over 20 years!" he continued to ramble on, not noticing that Perry had been smart enough this time to bring along a crossword puzzle to complete while awaiting his nemesis to finish his over-exaggerated speech.

"P-Perry the Platypus! It's rude to be doing something else while one is speaking!" there was a fragment of hurt in the 'tame-evil' professor's voice that made Perry sigh, putting down his pencil to listen.

"Thank you. So behold! The Cleaner-inator! It cleans absolutely everything and returns them to their original conditions! I'll clean every single thing in the Tri-State area and put all laundry services out of business!" he finished.

_My cue. _

Perry tried to stand up but to his surprise, he could not budge from his seat.

A wide grin was on Dr. Doof's face as he added knowingly; oh and didn't I mention? There's _glue_ on your seat.

* * *

The crowd had their breath drawn in as they watched the sight before them expectantly, wondering how the Xtream! Games were going to turn out.

Ferb Fletcher already had his wakeboard under his feet, a slab of butter in his right hand and a jar of peanut butter in his left. Isabella watched this in curiosity, deciding to question Phineas about it. "Oh, it'll help him win this, you'll see," he simply shrugged, a smile tugging on his lips.

_You show them how it's done, bro._

As soon as Phineas blew on his whistle, all four contestants took off immediately, sliding down from the top of the slide in incredible speed. Everyone gasped in amazement as they watched the green-haired boy smear butter all over himself and onto his wakeboard while still balancing expertly on it, increasing his speed if even possible to the naked eye. The crowd cheered and clapped as he even managed to perform a few stunts on the wake board.

Ferb's POV:

I was distracted.

I skidded a little as I balanced myself upon an Amazonian crocodile with hardly any effort; a simple little Physics concept made sure I remained on the reptile without falling as I made my way down the obstacle.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Buford and the other dude which I do not know constantly bouncing off the course and back again due to those jellies I had planted earlier; looks like the competition was between me and this Andy Irons guy.

Before I knew it, my mind had strayed away from my task again, a streak of bright red making its way across my cheeks as I recalled the just incident.

I shook my head in frustration, forcing myself to focus.

But seriously, did I actually wink at her just now?

Of all the things to do!

_Stupid hormones._

Truly it was the worst moment of my life. I can never bring myself to look her in the eye ever again.

Normal POV:

Ferb's sharp eyes noticed the slight change of atmosphere in the waters in front of him; it must be the shark-avoiding part of the obstacle. Quickly, he emptied the entire contents of peanut butter into a water gun he had hid in the crocodile's mouth, aiming it at the sharks which had their jaws wide open to crunch him into pieces.

No way was some shark going to eat him up.

This is _Ferb Fletcher_ you are dealing with.

He made it down the water slide first, naturally, earning deafening cheers from the crowd miles above him.

"And the winner for the first ever Danville Xtream! Games is… Ferb!" Phineas announced as his stepbrother was handed a trophy.

"Okay people, as promised, you all get to play on the water slide now without sharks and crocodiles!" Phineas grinned as a cloud of dust rushed past him; the folk were obviously hungry for a lot of fun.

"Wanna ride with me, Phineas?" Isabella asked hopefully. "Sure!" Phineas prayed that he did not sound overly excited, but honestly, he was. Both teens then plunged into the water happily, sliding down the longest water slide in the world together.

On the other hand, Ferb made his way up to the rooftop slowly while examining his surroundings, making sure that no kid or adult was left behind.

Imagine his surprise when he caught sight of a figure clad in black standing alone by the railings as she watched the others slide down, a hint of amusement written in her face. Ferb could only take in this sight spellbound all over again; she looked beautiful just standing up. The gentle winds were blowing tenderly across her face, sweeping her dark hair back and making her look like a goddess in his eyes. He stood behind her speechless for a few moments before finally plucking up enough courage to approach her.

"Oh, hey," she seemed startled at his appearance, nevertheless inching away from the railings anyway to give him a little space to join her. "Hey," he replied awkwardly, shifting his gaze to the slide below them. "This whole contraption is really amazing you know? You built this yourself?" she started the conversation, truly impressed by his engineering skills.

Ferb only nodded modestly, he never was one who bragged about what he could do; he firmly believed in utilizing his skills only when required. And now, maintaining a conversation with Vanessa was seriously a skill he needed.

"Oh and by the way, you were awesome just now. You didn't need any fancy moves to outdo those other three," she chuckled, earning a slight blush of embarrassment from the boy.

The silence trailed on for a couple of moments; the pair was simply watching the spectacle that took place on the slide, sometimes gazing up into the sky to admire the clouds floating above them. "I would really love to touch them one day," she sighed to herself, not knowing that the boy had heard her. He smiled inwardly to himself; he found it rather amusing that even a senior like her had childish dreams like these.

To Vanessa's surprise, the silence wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. At first when she acknowledged the younger boy, she had assumed it to be another one of their awkward encounters. But strangely, the silence seemed almost… _comforting_.

The next sentence that came out of his mouth caught her completely off guard.

"Do you want to go down the slide with me? I mean… since you're here and all… and I'm here too, so…" the young genius couldn't stop his nervous stuttering; this was the first time he had requested for something from someone else other than his family.

"Sure," she flashed him the smile he loved to see and before he knew it, he had a smile on too.

Phineas' POV:

Wow, I never knew that Isabella could surf like that.

I watched her in amazement as she showed me a few stunts on the surfboard we both were on.

"That was amazing, Isabella! Where did'cha learn all those cool moves?" I asked. "Thanks! I had to learn surfing to earn my 'Learn how to Surf' patch last year!" she grinned.

I couldn't have guessed.

We played along in the water for a while when something uncalled for happened.

"Gangway!" Buford landed in the water with a huge splash, causing the surfboard to tip over slightly. I watched in horror as Isabella lost her balance, resulting in her toppling over to hit the waters, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed hold of my best friend, hauling her up to safety.

Reality kicked in as my mahogany brown orbs glazed directly into her dark violet ones, noting that I had one arm wrapped firmly around her waist while my other hand held tightly onto hers to avoid her from losing her balance.

It was as if time stopped at that very moment; all I could do was stare transfixed at her.

"Um… Phineas? People are starting to stare…" Isabella was the first to break the awkward silence between us, her cheeks tinted red. My brain continued functioning once again and immediately, my face turned a very fascinating color of red. "S-sorry," I released her gently, scratching the back of my head uncomfortably. Little did I know that deep down inside, Isabella was silently thanking Buford right then for the little accident.

Vanessa's POV:

I cannot remember the last time I had this much fun.

Even as I stood by Ferb at the bottom of the slide with my clothes completely drenched, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

At first when Johnny told me he had to leave early, I was devastated. I simply stood at the sidelines as usual while the others took heed of the festivities; I never was one for crowds anyway. Why bother trying to blend in with people you don't even know?

But a certain Ferb Fletcher came and changed all that.

I ended up being soaked, tired plus my hair was completely messed up.

But I was happy, for some odd reason.

I couldn't help but to stifle a giggle as I looked at him while he stared back in confusion.

"How on earth did a starfish get onto your head?" I laughed as he kept silent, completely mesmerized by her laughter.

I grinned, plucking it out of his hair while he returned my favor with a smile.

Smiling was something he definitely needed to do more.

* * *

Perry smirked as he stood up with the chair still glued to him; apparently his nemesis had forgotten to glue the legs of the chair to the floor.

_Typical_.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

_Music to my ears._

The machine did a wayward shot before exploding into pieces. The little secret agent managed to parachute out of the building in time before he was caught by the impact of the blast.

(Girl chorus: _Perryyyyy_!)

* * *

Phineas blinked; he swore that the water slide was still there when he last blinked. Thank goodness for the jellies; the crowd was safe and hey! Now the jellies were gone!

He and Ferb simply exchanged glances before Ferb gave him a carefree shrug.

_At least we don't have to clean up now. _

_Oh, Perry's back.

* * *

_

"So kids, how was school today?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher interrogated her three children as usual once they entered the car.

"_Xtreamly_ amazing," all three replied in unison.

**-Chapter End-  
**

This is the longest chapter I have ever written… O.O I hope that it's enough to compensate for my lateness.

I know, I know, the POVs and plots and basically everything is scattered all over the chapter… I'm really sorry if it is too messy to read, I'll try improving on that. Ugh I never liked messy stories. *slaps self*

I call it the _Xtream_ Games because the water slide represents a downward _stream_. Lame huh? =.=

Peanut butter was totally random, and yay! Phineas gets his first POV! And Perry gets a little monologue for himself too! It's just a little of what I imagine Perry to be thinking in his head. ^^

Oh and Andy Irons is just some pro surfer I googled up. Criticism about him if you see it that way is not intended, it is just part of my fic. =)

Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all again in January I hope ;)

-BlackisnotEMO


End file.
